


You Make It All So Fine

by catnip



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Art, Kissing, M/M, background found family friendship feels, jason is the bbq king (or so he thinks)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip/pseuds/catnip
Summary: Adam, Tommy, a creaky porch swing, and a little beer. Mix together and you get some kisses out of it.
Relationships: Tommy Oliver/Adam Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You Make It All So Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is utterly indulgent and pointless cheesy smooching. But you know what? With the way the world is right now, I'm alright with that! The idea was sparked thanks to some [very cute art](https://imgur.com/7L4Phdg) I was so kindly gifted by a friend. Thank you ❤! Set whenever, who knows, but as always I imagine the Rangers as college kids instead of highschool Teens™. Title taken from Stay With Me by Spiritualized because.... I was listening to my ship playlist and it came on. Haha.

Tommy twisted open his beer bottle and took a quick sip, tossing the cap into the recycling bin Jason kept by the back door. It landed with a clatter, bouncing its way across glass and crushed aluminum. It was Tommy's first. He was the designated driver tonight, but with the way these little parties Jason liked to throw usually went, it would be long hours before any of them would be leaving. So he let himself relax a little. Plenty of time and food to burn off the drink before then. He slid the glass door open, leaving the house behind and joining everyone in the backyard.

The house itself wasn't anything impressive; solid construction, but tiny, the fenced backyard looking about as big as the actual house. That had seemed like the main selling point to Jason when he had decided to rent it, and the rest of them certainly reaped the benefits of it. Get-togethers like this had become common almost every weekend, people coming and going as they had the free time to, bringing drinks and food with them to share.

Tommy walked past the grill right as Jason lifted the lid, a swell of heat blown in his direction by the summer breeze. It smelled pleasant and salty, a mix of meat and roasting vegetables. 

"Hey man, don't burn those things."

Of course, Tommy couldn't pass up a chance to fling an insult instead of a compliment. Jason paused his flipping to point his tongs at him.

"Don't worry bro, just yours."

Tommy grinned, tipping his bottle at Jason before making his way across the rest of the patio. And back to Adam.

They'd claimed the rusty porch swing that had come with the house for themselves, and there he still sat, one leg tucked under himself while the other idly pushed against the ground. Just enough to gently sway the swing back and forth. The thing squeaked like a bitch no matter how much WD-40 you poured on it, but the sound of it was lost now among talking and laughter.

Adam looked away from listening to whatever Kat and Tanya were talking about across the way, and Tommy could see the change in his face the moment he saw him. It was a strange thing; to notice the way his eyes crinkled and his smile curled, just the smallest fraction. Maybe it was all in his head, that reaction. Wishful thinking or a trick of his own feelings. But it still made his stomach do a little flip as he sat back down next to him, swing groaning in complaint under the added weight.

It had only been a couple months since they had gotten together. Everything was still fresh, new. Tommy wondered if in time he'd get a better grip on himself and wouldn't go to goo just from a smile. He hoped not. 

"I thought you might have gotten lost," Adam teased, scooting over so he could rest shoulder to shoulder with Tommy.

"Mentally, maybe. Billy and Trini are having some kind of debate in the kitchen and they wanted me to be an 'impartial judge' " Tommy did air quotes with his free hand, a bit of exasperated amusement in his voice. "I'm pretty sure I only made it worse, but at least they went back to arguing with each other and I could escape." 

"I'm sure whatever you said was very insightful." Adam smiled, and Tommy could tell it was a true compliment. Trust him to think Tommy had any chance of going toe to toe with those two. If anyone could, it was more likely to be Adam than himself. But it still filled him with a pleasant buzz that had nothing to do with the alcohol.

"Not sure about that," he said with a shrug, bringing his bottle up and taking another long swig.

With his gaze still on him, Tommy didn't miss the way Adam's attention shifted as he drank. Over the edge of the bottle he could see how Adam's eyes drifted from Tommy's face to his mouth. And that they lingered there after the beer bottle was settled safely back in Tommy's lap.

He took the opportunity to lick his lips, just a little. Just to wet them since they felt a little chapped. No ulterior motives. 

Adam watched that, too.

"Hm?" Tommy promoted after another second, a quiet note. A question, or acknowledgement. A verbal nudge to bring Adam back to Earth. Not that Tommy didn't like the attention.

"You have nice lips."

He was surprised by the reply. Adam looked up at him again, attention still singularly focused on Tommy despite everything going on around them. It was a bit of a forward statement, coming from Adam. Though over the months he'd naturally grown more comfortable day by day, the ways he showed his affection were usually more discreet - publicly, at least. Looks just for Tommy that somehow communicated so much; a comfortable closeness whenever it was safe to be; small gestures that let Tommy know Adam had been thinking about him even when he wasn't around. He had been learning that those were the ways Adam shared his feelings. Tommy was typically the fool with a big mouth, saying whatever thought came to him. Happy to make Adam blush or laugh or roll his eyes as many times in a day as he could. Though once the gauntlet had been thrown, Adam was at times more than happy to toss it back just as good.

"How many of those have you had?" Tommy replied, pointing at Adam's own beer bottle in hand.

"What?" Adam picked it up with a laugh, giving it a little shake. It was still at least half full. "This is only my second one. Am I not allowed to compliment my boyfriend?" 

"Well, sure. Just, you know." Tommy was pretty sure Adam didn't, because he didn't even know himself. His brain was thrown for a loop and Tommy found he was the one trying not to blush now. _Boyfriend_. It wasn't a term they said very often. There wasn't much need to, too awkward to use among their longtime friends, and no one else outside that safe circle knew or would. For now. His stomach flipped back again, a feeling that spread across his skin like a ripple. 

Who knew that nervousness could feel so good.

Adam didn't seem to care about Tommy's flubbed reply. He flicked his gaze back to Tommy’s lips for a moment. "Can I kiss you?"

Tommy's heartbeat hit triple speed. 

"We're probably past the point where you have to ask, don't you think?" His voice came out light, trying for humor. But hit more "dazed and doofy" than anything else.

"Yeah. But I want you to know that I want to. And I want to know that you want me to." As soon as he had spoken, Adam's face scrunched up. Eyebrows tightening up with a matching frown. "That didn't come out as romantic as I wanted it to."

Tommy chuckled. "Sounded good to me." He cleared his throat, finding it suddenly dry. "Kiss away, boyfriend."

Tommy was pleased to see that the word seemed to have a similar effect on Adam. The puzzled look on his face lifted, eyes widening a fraction. And a flush that Tommy had come to appreciate very much these past months spread out across his face. But it didn't deter Adam from his sudden boldness. Taking the permission he'd been granted, Adam swapped his bottle from one hand to another and shifted his position, giving him better room to move in closer. 

Another spike of heated surprise shot through Tommy as Adam brought his hand up and ran a thumb along the corner of his bottom lip. It was a far too brief bit of contact, like Adam was wiping away some imaginary spot; the touch was cold, his fingers cooled from where they had been wrapped around his drink. 

The kiss was anything but cold. Adam's breath was warm as their lips touched, mouth even more so. It wasn't a heavy touch. Gentle and sweet, a light graze, but it still managed to send a thrill straight down Tommy's back. And it was all too brief as well - a brush there and then gone. Though the feeling of it stayed even as they parted.

Tommy watched Adam's eyes open again as he pulled away, lips that were no longer occupied spreading into a happy grin. 

"Come on man," and then Jason's voice broke through the bubble they had let themselves get wrapped up in, rising above the rest of the backyard chatter, "not in front of my burgers."

Jason's chiding was obviously a joke, their friend not able to keep from smirking as he called them out. Most everyone else was looking at them now too, amusement on all their faces. A temporarily forgotten audience - though all of them were used to that occasional forgetfulness by now.

Tommy glanced away from Jason and back to Adam in his periphery. There was that bit of familiar shyness back on his face, his skin even redder than before, looking like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Tommy couldn't deny he liked that look on him. 

"Don't be jealous just cause you're only getting some from your hand, Jason," Tommy yelled back with brash humor, setting off a chorus of laughs from everyone. Jason most of all. "Come on," Tommy turned his attention fully back to Adam, taking his hand. The swing groaned again as he stood. "Let's go inside for a minute."

Adam didn't need to be convinced, happy to escape with him.

"Don't think about _getting some_ in my bed!" Jason called after them as Tommy slid the back porch door closed. He sounded almost serious this time, like he thought that was actually a possibility.

It was a half tempting idea.

But Tommy was completely content to sit in the empty living room, much more comfortable sofa cushions at his back and Adam beside him again, trading kisses and conversation between only themselves. When the food was done Jason would holler for them - from a laughably respectful distance - and they would join their friends again until the late hours. But for now, it could be just them. 

_And the sounds of Billy and Trini still debating away in the kitchen_ , Tommy thought to himself with a grin as he laid an arm around Adam's shoulders and pulled him closer. Good friends, good food, and good love. Life probably didn't get better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> "plot, what plot" usually applies to porn but you know... i think that might have qualified too. but hey, who doesnt like kisses :p and it broke my current writers block, so im thankful! find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/trashbrain) or [tumblr](https://depmode.tumblr.com/) if you wanna talk these two smooching, or PR in general.


End file.
